fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Edith Frasinati
"Czemu nazywasz mnie Żabą?! Przecież ja nawet nie skaczę! Chodzę po ścianach!" Twórcami postaci są Sara124, EkawekaDxC, 3patryk3 i funnyFranky. Edith jest piętnastoletnią mieszkanką Paryża. Uczęszcza do Collège Feux de Détresse, które znajduje się w 19 dzielnicy Paryża. Szkoła leży niedaleko O'Tacos, ulubionej restauracji Ed. Dziewczyna spędza w niej sporo czasu podczas przerw i po zajęciach. Dzięki Zabbowi może zmienić się w super bohaterkę nazywaną Niebieską Żabą, choć sama mówi na siebie Drzewołaz. Ponieważ Edith chodzi do innej szkoły niż Marinette i Adrien, nigdy nie miała okazji spotkać ich po cywilnemu. Wygląd Edith jest wysoką, ciemnoskórą nastolatką o figurze gruszki. Ma okrągłą twarz i ciemnobrązowe oczy, które ma w zwyczaju podkreślać lajner'em, przez co wydają się być większe niż są w rzeczywistości. Jej jasnobrązowe włosy są krótkie i kręcone, sięgają jej nieco za uszy. Niemal zawsze nosi je rozpuszczone. Ubiór Na co dzień ubiera się w luźną różową bluzkę z przewiewnego materiału i dżinsowe szorty. Czasem ubiera do tego również dżinsową kurtkę. Obuwie jakie najczęściej nosi to sandały, japonki lub baletki. Ważną częścią jej stroju, jest bransoletka na nogę, z którą nigdy się nie rozstaje. Jako Niebieska Żaba Jako Drzewołaz, Edith ma na sobie niebieski kombinezon z kapturem. Na plecach i kapturze kombinezonu znajdują się czarne łaty. Strój jest bardzo śliski, dzięki czemu, gdy zostanie schwytana przez wroga, łatwo jest się jaj wydostać z uścisku. Zazwyczaj nastolatka chodzi w kapturze założonym na głowę. Jej twarz, jak każdego super bohatera, przysłonięta jest niebieską maską. Po przemianie, oczy dziewczyny stają się całkowicie czarne. U pasa bohaterka ma uwiązane swe niezawodne lasso. Charakter Edith jest żywiołową i energiczną osobą, która nie lubi siedzieć długo w jednym miejscu - chyba, że przed monitorem komputera. Jest wieczną optymistką, która z uśmiechem patrzy na świat. Uwielbia się śmiać i żartować. Jednocześnie bywa ironiczna i zdecydowanie nadużywa sarkazmu w rozmowach z ludźmi. Ma naturalny talent do pakowania się w dość niezręczne sytuacje. Mimo, że jest bystra i inteligentna, przez swój wrodzony nietakt i bezpośredniość, większość ludzi tego po niej nie widzi. Jest wręcz mistrzynią wtop. Zdecydowana autsajderka, nie ma za wielu znajomych. Ma trudności z bezpośrednimi kontaktami z ludźmi. Przyjaźnie zawiera głównie przez internet. Uwielbia wyzwania, jest odważna i nieco lekkomyślna. Edith: Wygląda jak kupa. Alya: To moja siostra. Edith: Podobne jesteście. To osoba bardzo pewna siebie, często zbyt pewna, co nierzadko pakuje ją w kłopoty. Ma bardzo duży dystans do siebie, jest twarda i nie poddaje się łatwo. Jest bardzo uczciwa i wytrwała, jednak nie lubi przyznawać się do błędów. Ma też problemy z łapaniem podtekstów. Historia thumb|380px|Blanca i Jean-Philippe poznali się już w szkole podstawowej. W trójkę wspólnie z bratem Philippe, Jean-Luis'em tworzyli paczkę przyjaciół. Z czasem przyjaźń Jean-Philippe i Blanci przerodziła się w silne uczucie i para zaczęła się spotykać. Gdy oboje skończyli 21 lat, postanowili się pobrać. Trzy lata później, 21 kwietnia na świat przyszła ich pierworodna córka. Edith urodziła się w Paryżu. Jej dzieciństwo było normalne i spokojne, na ile normalne może być dzieciństwo wnuczki opiekunki Kwami. Dziewczyna bardzo często spędzała czas ze swoją babcią Jeane, a tym samym i Zabbem. Już od najmłodszych lat wykazywała się swą derpowatością, ale również pogodą ducha i optymizmem. Mimo to maiła bardzo duże trudności z nawiązywaniem znajomości z rówieśnikami, jej najbliższą znajomą była jej babcia. Z tego powodu, gdy dziewczynka skończyła siedem lat, rodzice chcąc rozwinąć jej relacje, zapisali ją do dojo Courageux prowadzonego przez jej wujka Jean-Luisa. Tam panna Frasinati poznała Daniela Sorela, którym z czasem nawiązała bliższą znajomość. Kilka lat później Ed odkryła magię internetu, a jej życie osobiste doznało rozkwitu, przynajmniej to internetowe. Dziewczyna zaczęła bardzo żywo udzielać się na różnych forach i stronach. Poznawała nowych ludzi, z różnych części Francji i świata. Dzięki jednemu z blogów, które obserwowała poznała swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę Alyę. W wieku trzynastu lat, Jeane postanowiła przekazać Edith opiekę na Miraculum Drzewołaza. Jej zadaniem było sprawowanie opieki nad przedmiotem i zamieszkującym go Kwami. Dziewczyna nie miała ku temu żadnych obiekcji i z chęcią przyjęła na siebie tę odpowiedzialność. Uznała, że posiadanie magicznego stworka będzie niezłą frajdą. Dwa lata później, dawny przyjaciel jej babci, mistrz Fu zwrócił się do niej z prośbą. Staruszek poprosił ją by zastąpiła na jakiś czas Biedronkę w partnerowaniu Czarnemu Kotu i walce z Władcą Ciem. Choć jej Kwami było przeciwne, dziewczyna zgodziła się pomóc bez najmniejszych oporów. Więcej o jej przygodach u boku paryskiego bohatera dowiesz się stąd. Zainteresowania *Bardzo lubi matematykę i fizykę to jej ulubione przedmioty. Nie przepada za to za sportami, zwłaszcza zespołowymi. Dobrą atrakcją są jednak dla niej sztuki walk, które trenuje od dzieciństwa. Nie jest wybitna w tej dziedzinie, jednak potrafi sobie poradzić z potencjalnym napastnikiem. *Lubi tańczyć taniec brzucha, choć nie jest w tym najlepsza. Po każdej udane misji, tańczy taniec brzucha ku zażenowaniu Czarnego Kota. *Uwielbia oglądać filmy i komentować je. Zwłaszcza te złe, gdyż może się z nich pośmiać. Nienawidzi jedynie dennych romansideł. Prowadzi kanał na yt, gdzie umieszcza coś w rodzaju recenzji filmów które obejrzała. Nie cieszy się on dużą popularnością. *Kolejnym jej hobby jest oglądanie śmiesznych filmików na yt. Może spędzać na tym godziny. Jej ulubione to oczywiście te o zabawnych zwierzętach, zwłaszcza kotach za którymi szaleje. Dość sporo czasu spędza w internecie, gdzie ma wielu znajomych. Bardzo dużo udziela się na Biedroblogu, którego jest wierną komentatorką. *Dziewczyna lubi również skakać po łóżku, gdy jej Kwami nie patrzy. Ukrywa to przed nim, bo nie chce by nazywał ją Żabą. *Jej największą pasją jest pisanie fanfików. Ulubionym tematem jest oczywiście Władca Ciem, Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Jest to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, która całkiem nieźle jej wychodzi. Jej twórczość cieszy się dość dużą popularnością. Kwami Do Edith należy Kwami o imieniu Zabb. Edith nazywa go Rzekotką, ponieważ nie pamięta jego imienia. Edith: Rzekotka skaczemy! Zabb: Jestem Zabb, Żabo! Edith: A ja jestem Drzewołaz! Zamieszkuje Miraculum drzewołaza pospolitego - bransoletkę na nogę. Najczęściej jednak lubi przesiadywać w bujnych włosach Ed, skąd z łatwością może podglądać co dzieje się dookoła. Ulubionym daniem Zabba są frytki, jednak stworek lubi wszystkie potrawy ziemniaczane. Edith nosi przy sobie najczęściej chipsy o smaku papryki i to nimi Zabb odnawia swoje siły. Supermoce thumb|left|300px Miraculum Miraculum Żaby jest srebrną bransoletką na nogę z pięcioma niebieskimi kryształkami. Podczas przemiany staje się całkowicie niebieska, a jej koraliki czarne. Po użyciu swojej supermocy, kryształki po kolei stają się błękitne. Miraculum Żaby przekazywane jest z pokolenia, na pokolenie. Edith otrzymała je od swojej babci, gdy miała 13 lat. Jej głównym zadaniem, jest opieka nad przedmiotem i zamieszkującym je stworkiem. Broń Bronią Drzewołaz jest czarne lasso, które może się dowolnie wydłużać. Za jego pomocą bohaterka walczy z przeciwnikami, może też wiązać nim swoich rywali. Służy jej ono również do przemieszczania się między budynkami. Dziewczyna nosi je przewiązane u pasa. Zdolności Nastolatka pod postacią Niebieskiej Żaby, poza zwinnością, szybkością i umiejętnością walki, potrafi również bez większego trudu wspinać się na budynki. Bohaterka jest też całkiem niezłym skoczkiem, choć rzadko używa tej zdolności, gdyż woli chodzić po ścianach. Jej super mocą jest Poskromienie, dzięki któremu może unieruchomić dowolną osobę. Po dotknięciu wybranego człowieka, zostaje on sparaliżowany na pięć minut. Relacje Zabb Zabb o Edith= Z pozoru mogłoby się wydawać, że Edith i Zabb nie przepadają ze sobą. Kwami często lubi dokuczać swojej opiekunce, wypominając jej jakim to ona jest derpem i porównując ją do jej „porządnych” przodków. Często wdaje się z nią w kłótnie, gdyż przez różne charaktery (jego sceptycyzm i znudzenie, kontra jej żywiołowość i optymizm), dochodzi między nimi do różnicy zdań. Kwami na złość lubi nazywać ją Żabą, mimo iż sam zamieszkuje tak naprawdę Miraculum drzewołaza pospolitego. Pomimo tych ich sprzeczek, Kwami bardzo zależy na Edith. Zna niemalże jej wszystkie sekrety, wie z kim się przyjaźni, co pisze w internecie, kiedy chodzi na wagarki i zna treść jej fanfików. Jest z nią bardzo zżyty a najlepiej można się o tym przekonać w opowiadaniu W świecie Fan-Fiction. |-|Edith o Zabbie= Dziewczyna jest bardzo przywiązana do swojego Kwami. Jest przyzwyczajona do jego ciągłych "humorków" i narzekań. Traktuje go jak dobrego przyjaciela i nie ma nic przeciwko temu by wiedział o niej wszytko. Często oglądają razem filmy i jedzą razem frytki. Edith nazywa Zabba Rzekotką (co go niezmiernie irytuje), ale nie dlatego aby zrobić mu na złość – po prostu uważa, że to imię do niego pasuje i, jak na ironię, nie potrafi zapamiętać słowa "Zabb" (pomimo tego, że jest krótsze i łatwiejsze niż "Rzekotka". 'Alya Césaire' Edith i Alya poznały się na Biedroblogu. Dziewczyny długi okres znały się jedynie przez internet. Niestety przez pewien czas nie miały okazji spotkać się oko w oko. Na żywo po raz pierwszy zobaczyły się w rok od poznania się. O ich pierwszym spotkaniu możesz przeczytać w opowiadaniu W świecie Fan-Fiction. Są bardzo dobrymi znajomymi. Często rozmawiają ze sobą przez komunikatory internetowe niemal o wszystkim. Lubią też się sobie zwierzać. Dzięki wielu wspólnym zainteresowaniom, świetnie się dogadują. Edith bardo pilnie śledzi wpisy na blogu Alyi, jest jej najwierniejszą komentatorką. Nie przepuści żadnego wpisu bez skomentowania go, czasem nawet kilka razy. Tymczasem Alya uwielbia czytać fan-fiki Ed i często prosi ją o spojlery do najnowszych rozdziałów. Nastolatki świetnie się znają. Césaire doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z derpowatości Edith i nigdy się na nią nie wścieka, gdy powie coś nietaktownego. Wręcz przeciwnie, takie zachowania przyjaciółki bardzo ją bawią i właśnie to podoba się jej w Edith najbardziej. Frasinati natomiast, bardzo ceni sobie w Alyi jej szczerość i upór, oraz przyjacielską naturę. Uważa, że jest świetną przyjaciółką i bardzo żałuje, że nie chodzą do jednej szkoły. Dziewczyny nigdy się nie kłócą i nie sprzeczają. Bardzo lubią swoje towarzystwo, zarówno na żywo jak i w formie rozmów internetowych. 'Czarny Kot/Adrien Agreste' Czarny Kot= Początki Czarnego Kota i Drzewołaz były trudne. Ich pierwsze spotkanie nie było zbyt szczęśliwe. Kot początkowo nie mógł pogodzić się, iż ktoś śmiał zastąpić jego partnerkę i niespecjalnie tolerował Żabę. "Proszę, nie nazywaj mnie Żabką. To, że Biedronka lubi jak wołają na nią nazwę sklepu, nie znaczy, że ja też." thumb|250px Z czasem jednak przekonał się do niej, przestały mu nawet przeszkadzać jej ciągłe wtopy i nietakt. Stali się bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Oboje lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. Spędzają też sporo czasu wieczorami po misjach (oczywiście jako Żaba i Czarny Kot). Przesiadują na szczycie Wieża Eiffla lub Łuku Triumfalnym, gdzie zajadają fastfoodowe żarcie, słuchają głośnej muzyki i spierają się na różne tematy. Ich relacje są bardzo bliskie. Traktują się niemal jak brat z siostrą. Edith od zawsze lubiła Czarnego Kota i podziwiała go. Był kimś w rodzaju jej idola. Gdy więc otrzymała propozycje współpracy z nim, bardzo się ucieszyła i natychmiast ją przyjęła. Z czasem, gdy oboje bliżej się poznali, blondyn stał się nie tylko jej mentorem, ale i jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół. Dziewczyna bardzo ceni sobie znajomość z nim, a świadomość że po powrocie Biedronki ich kontakt się urwie, nieco ją dołuje. Mimo to z utęsknieniem wyczekuje powrotu super bohaterki Paryża. Czarny Kot ceni sobie Drzewołaz i jej przyjaźń. Uważa, że jest całkiem sprawną bohaterką. Nastolatek czuje się bardzo odpowiedzialny za przyjaciółkę, choć początkowo jej nie znosił. Uwielbia jej poczucie humoru, ze wzajemnością. Chłopak nie omieszka jednak dokuczać bohaterce, nazywając ją Niebieską Żabą, czego dziewczyna bardzo nie lubi. Czarny Kot: Przez ciebie umrę ze śmiechu! Żabka: Cieszę się. Mimo, że Czarny Kot i Niebieska Żaba bardzo się lubią, nie ma między nimi żadnych romantycznych uczuć. Bohater jest w pełni oddany swojej Biedronce, podczas gdy Drzewołaz ma zbyt wiele crashy, by crashować również Czarnego Kota. Mimo to wiele osób ich shipuje. Na temat ich tajemnego związku powstaje wiele plotek, o których zarówno Czarny Kot jak i Drzewołaz nie mają pojęcia. |-|Adrien= Adrien i Edith poznali się dzięki Alyi. Początkowo chłopak bał się Frasinati, z powodu jej gadulstwa i podobieństwa do Niebieskiej Żaby (choć ów podobieństwo wypierał ze świadomości). Jednak już podczas ich pierwszego spotkanie, udało się mu do niej przekonać i polubić. Więcej o ich spotkaniu przeczytasz w opowiadaniu W świecie Fan-Fiction. Edith osobiście poznała Adriena, podczas swego pierwszego spotkania z Alyą. Mimo to dziewczyna słyszała już o nim wcześniej, od swej przyjaciółki. Ed od samego początku lubiła młodego Agreste, gdyż nie miała powodu czuć do niego niechęci. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jest jednym z czytelników jej bloga, poczuła do niego jeszcze większą sympatię. Od tego czasu oboje się często ze sobą spotykali. Wymienili się swoimi numerami telefonów i często konwersowali ze sobą, o czym możemy dowiedzieć się w "Nieplanowanej przygodzie z Mary Sue", kiedy Adrien odkrywa, że Edith ma go w telefonie zapisanego jako "Plagga". Więcej o łączącej ich relacji można dowiedzieć się z "Dziejów Plaggi i Ed". Oboje traktują się jak dobre rodzeństwo. Daniel Sorel Relacje Daniela i Edith można określić jako skomplikowane. Znają się od siódmego roku życia i niemal od samego początku, ich stosunek względem siebie opierał się na wzajemnych docinkach i przekomarzaniach. Para poznała się w dojo Courageux, podczas pierwszego dnia zajęć. Sensej ustanowił ich parą w której mieli ćwiczyć. Mimo, że Daniel szybo przewyższył Edith pod względem umiejętności walki, nie chciał zmieniać partnera. Pomimo tego, że ciągle się droczą i dokuczają sobie, są w stanie służyć sobie wzajemnie pomocą. Co roku też sprawiają sobie dość nietypowe prezenty urodzinowe. Każdy podarek ma jakieś ukryte przesłanie. Na przykład pusta torba którą Sorel wręczył kiedyś Ed, symbolizować miała stan umysłu nastolatki. Natomiast kamień z Sekwany wręczony Danielowi przez dziewczynę, był subtelnym życzeniem, by skończył na dnie rzeki. thumb|350px Ich dość nietypowa znajomość, nie opiera się jednak tylko na obrażaniu się na wzajem. Para potrafi ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać i spędzać miło czas, jednak rzadko to robią. Edith nazywa Daniela farfosiem, choć nigdy nie wytłumaczyła co to znaczy. Chłopak jest dla niej dość dobrym kolegą, niemal przyjacielem. Dziewczyna mimo iż uważa go za nieco pyszałkowatego i wrednego, dobrze wie, że jest dobrą osobą i można mu zaufać. Jest wobec niego zawsze bardzo szczera i bezpośrednia. Oboje są w stanie całkiem nieźle współpracować. Frasinati jest gotowa również w pełni wesprzeć swojego towarzysza, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja. Daniel uważa Edith za coś między przyjaciółką, a niezłą kumpelą. Jest to jedyna dziewczyna z którą może na luzie pogadać i być przy niej bardziej sobą, a nie kozaczyć, jak określa to Frasinati. Chłopak lubi jej dokuczać, ale nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś co miałoby ją skrzywdzić. Wie gdzie są granice dobrego smaku i nie przekracza ich. Nastolatek darzy Edith dużym zaufaniem i lubi się jej czasem pozwierzać. Jest pierwszą osobą, z która kontaktuje się, gdy potrzebuje pomocy. Odda Edith polubiła Kwami Sowy od pierwszego spotkania. Dziewczyna uwielbia, gdy ta opowiada jej historie z dawnego życia Kwami. Uważa też, że tworzyłaby wspaniałą parę z Rzekotką. Dziewczyna bardzo ceni sobie jej rady i zdanie. "Strażnicy Kwami nie mają za zadanie chronić Kwami przed światem, tylko świat przed Kwami." Odda uważa Edith za ciekawą osobę. Lubi jej towarzystwo i to z jaką uwagą słucha jej opowieści. Zawsze jest chętna służyć jej pomocą i radą. Ponieważ Frasinati jest opiekunką jej kamase, bardzo zależy jej na dobrych relacjach z nią. 'Władca Ciem' Złoczyńca traktuje Żabę jako natręta. Nie jest ona dla niego istotną postacią, a jej Miraculum go nie obchodzi. Swym sługom zwykle każe ignorować poczynania Niebieskiej i skupić się na odebraniu Miraculum Czarnemu Kotu. Mężczyzna bardzo nie docenia Drzewołaz. Władca Ciem często bagatelizuje Żabę, przez to ta czuje się nieco ignorowana. Mimo to nie jest tym specjalnie dotknięta i robi swoje - czyli pokonuje jego zbirów. Dziewczyna lubi walczyć ze złoczyńcami dla samej frajdy, jaką niesie jej pokonywanie złoczyńców. Jej marzeniem jest stanąć kiedyś oko w oko z Władcą Ciem i nawtykać mu. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|250px *Nienawidzi osób, niemyjących włosów. Wyjątkiem jest Snape z "Harrego Pottera", gdyż Edith uważa, że on ma lśniące włosy, a nie tłuste. *Jej ulubiona knajpa to O'Tacos, bo mają pyszne tacos i darmowe wifi. Dziewczyna często tam przesiaduje. *Edith pisze fan-fik o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie pod tytułem "Tam, gdzie latają Akumy". **W jej opowiadaniach Czarny Kot nazywa się Adrien (przypadkowo trafiła z imieniem) i on także pisze fan-fik o swych przygodach pod tytułem "Z pamiętnika Czarnego Kota". **Fragmenty jej twórczości można zobaczyć w opowiadaniach "Tam, gdzie latają Akumy" i "W świecie Fan-Fition". **Jednym z jej czytelników jest Adrien Agreste. *Jej nazwisko to połączeni pseudonimów jej twórców (Fr'anka, '''Asi'a, Pauli'''na, Pa'ti'). *Imię Edith zostało nadane na cześć angielskiego słowa edit (edytuj). *Slogan Żabki: **Żabka (sklep) - szybko, blisko i wygodnie. **Żabka (postać) - szybka, bliska wtop i wygodnicka. *Początkowo miała być jedynie postacią epizodyczną, jednak na skutek zdarzeń losowych, zyskała rolę pierwszoplanową, a nawet przejęła fan-fika. To właśnie dzięki niej powstał pomysł na serie Nieobecni i Niewolni, których to jest główną bohaterką. *Umie grać w Kanastę, choć jej twórcy nie mają za grosz pojęcia o co chodzi w tej grze. By się tego dowiedzieć usiłowały zgłębić tajniki gry w na Kurniku, jednak to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Cytaty Czarny Kot: Czemu nie robiłaś zakupów po cywilnemu? Drzewołaz: Nie pomyślałam. ~Derpy roku Edith: Znów zaplątałeś się we włosy? Zabb: Tak. ~Derpy roku Zabb: Wiesz, lubię Jeanne. Edith: Wspominałeś. Z kilkanaście razy. Pamiętam jak za pierwszym razem się prawie popłakałeś "Jeanne, ja cię lubię. Przepraszam, że wyjadłem całe frytki. Błagam nie powierzaj mnie tej obcej dziewczynie. To chodząca klęska." A moja babcia na to "Nie mów tak, to moja wnuczka." A ty na to "Więc wiesz najlepiej jaka ona jest". Babcia "Świetnie wiem, w końcu trafił swój na swego. Musiałam cię znosić przez pięćdziesiąt lat. Niech teraz młoda się z tobą pomęczy." Zabb: Jak wspominałem, lubię Jeanne. ~Derpy roku Edith: O shit! To on wie kim jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot? To ty wiesz kim jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot? ~do mistrza Fu w Derpy roku Mistrz Fu: On i Biedronka są bardzo zżyci i perspektywa nowej partnerki, nie przypadła mu do gustu. Edith: Spokojnie. Jak mnie pozna, to pokocha. W przenośni oczywiście. Nie chcę żeby Czarny Kot się we mnie zakochiwał. Całym sercem jestem za shipem LadyNoir. Mistrz Fu: Ja też. ~Derpy roku Drzewołaz: Pomożesz? Czarny Kot: Jestem w drodze do miejsca, w którym widziano opętanego przez Akumę mężczyznę, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że kogoś mi brakuje. Biedronki oczywiście! Trzy sekundy później zdaję sobie sprawę, że moja pani wzięła urlop, a na jej miejsce przydzielono mi ciebie. Tak, usiłuję to wyprzeć ze świadomości, ale wracając. Ciebie też nigdzie nie widzę. Wracam więc do miejsca, w którym się rozstaliśmy i co widzę? Żabę spętaną swym własnym językiem! Drzewołaz: Drzewołaza. To jak pomożesz? ~Derpy roku Malo Dorant: Jestem Malo Dorant! I chcę twoje Miraculum! Drzewołaz: A mojego nie? Malo Dorant: Nie! Drzewołaz: Czuję się nieco zlekceważona. ~Derpy roku Czarny Kot: Co stoisz jak słup soli? Rusz się! Drzewołaz: Ale co mam robić? ~Derpy roku Zabb: Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? Edith: Mhm. Zabb: Chomik gra na ukulele ponieważ sarna kaszalot. Edith: Mhm. Zabb: Słuchasz mnie? Edith: Mhm. Zabb: No chyba nie, bo właśnie powiedziałem coś bez sensu, a ty mi przytaknęłaś. ~Derpy roku Czarny Kot: Pamiętam jaki byłem wtedy na ciebie wściekły. Do tej pory nie zmyłem z siebie smrodu tego prześcieradła. Drzewołaz: Nie wydziwiaj, to ja nurkowałam w śmietniku. ~Derpy roku Edith: Siedzę w barze, ogląda live z kotami i chyba jem tacos. Alya: A nie powinnaś też być na zajęciach? Edith: Hmm? O kurczaczki faktycznie! ... E tam, już i tak się spóźniłam. Nie idę. ~Derpy roku Edith: Powiedzmy. Do późna nie mogłam zasnąć przez jednego takiego. Alya: Kolejny crush którego crushujesz? Edith: Co? Nie w życiu bym go nie crushowała. Ten jest prawdziwy. Widujemy się od jakiegoś czasu. Wcinamy razem fast-foody. Alya: Widujesz się z żywym chłopakiem?! Od jak dawna i dlaczego dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduję? ~Derp na Biedroblogu Zabb: No jeszcze chwila i się wygadasz, że Żaba to ty. ~Derp na Biedroblogu Zabb: Czy nie powinnaś gdzieś iść? Edith: Co? Umówiłam się z kimś? Zabb: Władca Ciem? Akuma? Coś ci to mówi? ~Derp na Biedroblogu Czarny Kot: Co ty robisz? Drzewołaz: Tańczę taniec brzucha na cześć naszego kolejnego zwycięstwa. Czarny Kot: Mówiłem ci, żebyś przestała to robić. Ludzie się na nas gapią. ~Derp na Biedroblogu Drzewołaz: Alya! Jej! Nie wierzę, że w końcu mogę zobaczyć cię na żywo! Alya: To ty mnie znasz? Drzewołaz: Jasne przecież my... To znaczy ty, prowadzisz Biedrobloga! ~Derp na Biedroblogu Drzewołaz: Wiem, że za mną nie przepadacie i że bardzo chcecie by Biedronka wróciła. Ja też tego chcę. Ale póki jej nie ma, jestem ja i staram się robić wszystko by chronić miasto, które jest moim domem. A teraz do zobaczenia przy innej sposobności! ~Derp na Biedroblogu Pani Frasinati: Masz przede mną jakieś tajemnice? Edith: Poza terminami wagarków to nie. Pani Frasinati: Jakich wagarków? Edith: Żartowałam, przecież chodzę na nie spontanicznie. Pani Frasinati: Nie mam na myśli szkoły. Edith: O moich crushach miałam ci nie mówić, po tym jak oznajmiłam, że chcę wyjść za Putina. ~Derp na Biedroblogu Zabb: Uwielbiają cię. A ty się wkurzasz. Nigdy nie zrozumiem nastolatek. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Alya: Jesteś wyższa niż przypuszczałam. Edith: A ty dokładnie taka sama jak zapamiętałam ze zdjęć, tylko w 3D. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Zabb: Żabo! Żabo gdzież ty! Ed! Wyszła beze mnie? Znowu? Dostanie za swoje, jak się będzie musiała zmienić w to Żabsko, a mnie nie będzie w pobliżu. Nauczy się, że o Zabbie się nie zapomina. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Edith: Wróciłam z łazienki i weszłam ponownie na bloga, patrzę a tu gównoburza. Dosłownie dziesięć minut mnie nie było, a tam ponad dwa tuziny komentarzy. Początkowo chciałam interweniować, jakoś zaradzić tej ich sprzeczce, ale stwierdziłam, że sobie popatrzę co wypisują i się pośmieję. Alya: A o co takiego im poszło? Edith: Jakaś czy tam jakiś Plagga, napisał że nie podoba mu się shipowanie Czarnego Kota i Niebieskiej Żaby, no i wszystkie fanki się na niego rzuciły. Mówię ci, tego co się wczoraj działo na Akumach ludzki umysł nie ogarnie. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Adrien: Trochę się jej boję. Dużo mówi. ~o Edith W świecie Fan-Fiction Zabb: Witam piękne żabie panie! Zwą mnie Zabb! A czy wy byłybyście łaskawe zdradzić mi swoje imię? ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Zabb: Nie wiem czy o mnie słyszałyście, ale jestem Kwami. Przemieniam pewną derpowatą osobę, w dość sprawną superbohaterkę. Samą Niebieską Żabę. Tak, tak. Razem tworzymy wspaniały duet. Oczywiście jego wspaniałość to tylko i wyłącznie moja zasługa. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Edith: Jej! Ale miałam nosa do imienia. Adrien: Nawet nie wiesz, jaki zawał przeżyłem, gdy przeczytałem "Znów ściągnie maskę i na powrót stanie się zwyczajnym Adrienem." Myślałem, że ktoś się dowiedział kim jestem. Edith: Twoja mina musiała być bezcenna. Adrien: Oplułem monitor. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Galeria Nienazwane.png Samotna Niebieska Żaba.png Drzewołaz i Tony.png ML - Kotoselfie.png Drzewołaz kontra Mistrz Kierownicy.png Edithdrzewolaz.png Edith..png Drzewołaz.png Edith portret.jpg Jednostrzałowce.png Niepowstrzymani.png Nieobecni.png Edith.png Drzewołaz i Panda.png Flaming - Edith.png Edith Frasinati-XDemon666.png|Edith wykonana przez XDemon666. Edith Frasinati-Sara124.jpg|Edith wykonana przez Sara124. Drzewołaz i Kotek.PNG Świątyczna Edith by XDemon666.jpg|Edith wykonana przez XDemon666. Żaba w opowiadaniach thumb|180px Niepowstrzymani *Derpy roku *Tam, gdzie latają Akumy *Derp na Biedroblogu *W świecie Fan-Fiction *Echo przeszłości *Z nastaniem nocy *Zabawa w bohatera *Dzieje Plaggi i Ed *Mistrz kierownicy *Nieplanowana przygoda z Mary Sue Fineasz i Ferb & Miraculum *Operacja: "Moranica" Zakochany Ślązak *Ślązak w wielkim mieście Inne *Fineasz i Ferb & Miraculum: Operacja: "Pocałunek w Paryżu" *Biały kot Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Fanon: Miraculum Kategoria:Fanon: Miraculum - OC